Back to '82
by Janet Martini de La Ley
Summary: Uncle Rico gets to go back to his high school times in 1982. Will his world be changed forever?
1. Uncle Rico's Past

Author's Note: the disclaimer is in my profile.

**Uncle Rico's Past**

Uncle Rico and Napoleon were at the thrift store browsing through the used items. Napoleon was looking at a sweet fanny pack while Uncle Rico was looking at the electronics. After awhile he came across a suitcase that said _Time Traveling Kit _on it. While they were in line to buy things Napoleon noticed the luggage his uncle was carrying.

"What're you buying," asked Napoleon.

"A time traveling kit."

"What? Why the heck are you getting that?"

"Because I want to go back to '82."

"You're just wasting your money on a piece of crap that won't work."

"That other one didn't work, but maybe this one will." Napoleon laughed.

"Yeah, right."

-----

When they returned to Napoleon's house Uncle Rico sat at the table and opened the suitcase. Inside there was a microphone and a portable T.V.

"What they heck," he shouted. "This ain't a time traveling kit!" Then he picked up a piece of paper that said _Directions_ on top. Uncle Rico read the paper carefully.

_First you need to go outside in an open area. Then you need to turn the knobs on the T.V. The red one is the month, blue is the date, yellow is the year, and the black one is the on/off dial. Once you've set it and turned it on you need to say these words into the microphone, "Send me to Place of Destination." Then stare at the screen for one minute. You should be at your destination by then._

After reading that Uncle Rico sighed. "I guess I can give this a try." He went to the backyard and found Napoleon feeding Tina.

"Eat the food you fat lard!" Uncle Rico opened the gate and started walking father into the wilderness with the suitcase in hand. "What're you doing Uncle Rico?"

"None of your business Napoleon. Finish feeding Tina."

"Fine."

Uncle Rico walked until he was about two miles away from the house. He placed the T.V. on the ground and turned the knobs so they read 'Dec. 2, 1982'. He held the microphone firmly and said, "Send me to Preston High School." Then he looked at the T.V. screen which now displayed many colors and that long beep sound.

-----

Uncle Rico was lost in a daze while staring at the screen. After about two minutes he finally stopped and looked around. He wasn't out in the open space anymore. He stood before Napoleon's school, Preston High. A sign in front of the school stated 'Football State Championship Game Tonight!'

"I made it," he said to himself. "I'm back in '82. Now I can make things right."

It was an hour before the game was supposed to begin. Uncle Rico went to the football field and saw the Preston football team practicing on the field. He scanned the area closely, and then saw a younger, stronger, and more good looking Uncle Rico wearing the number 64 on his jersey.

'Man,' he thought. 'If only I was in the fourth quarter. I'd make us the state champs.' Then he saw the coach talking to another player. 'Here's my chance.' He walked over and said hi to the coach.

"Who're you," the coach asked.

"Just a fan of high school football. The team's looking good."

"Yeah, I think we've got a good chance of winning."

"I especially like #64 over there." The coach looked at the younger Uncle Rico throw a ball back and forth with another player.

"Yeah, he's the star quarterback."

"I think you should put him in the game as much as possible. Like in the forth quarter." The coach sighed and scratched his head.

"Well, we'll see how the game turns out. Hope you'll enjoy it."

"Good luck coach." As Uncle Rico made his way to the bleachers he saw a young, beautiful brunette walking onto the field.

'What's Tammy doing here,' he thought. He saw the girl go over to #64. 'Oh yeah, she asked me out, but I said no.' Tammy walked away displeased, and when she was out of #64's sight she ran sobbing. 'Why did I not go out with her?' Then Uncle Rico saw the cheerleaders go onto the field, and he eyed a particular blonde. 'Oh yeah, I asked Claire, but she said no.'

Uncle Rico sat on the bleachers, and as time passed more people came and the crowd was huge. Night fell and the field lights flashed. After the visiting team punted the ball the game had started. People were yelling and cheering as the game got more intense. Uncle Rico was sitting on the highest bleacher and watched the game closely.

"That was a good play," he would say from time to time. The game seemed to go by fast and before he knew it the second quarter ended and it was half-time. The cheerleaders went onto the field and Uncle Rico was watching Claire move for awhile.

"Why didn't he go out with you?" Suddenly Uncle Rico's concentration went from Claire to the two girls sitting in the bleacher below him.

"He said that he already had a girlfriend and that he was sorry."

"He doesn't have a girlfriend Tammy. I heard that he's going to ask Claire, but she's not going to date him."

"Why not?"

"Because she thinks he's a dork. Maybe once she says no he'll ask you."

"Maybe, I totally want to date him." Uncle Rico heard that and sighed.

'So,' he thought, 'that's why Claire wouldn't go out with me. I'm not a dork.' By then the third quarter had started. The game got more exciting with many fumbles and awesome plays.

When the third quarter ended Uncle Rico watched the coach to see what he was going to do. The team ran back onto the field and # 64 was among the players. Uncle Rico smiled. 'He put me in! He put me in!' The whistle blew and the last quarter kicked off……


	2. Destiny

**Destiny**

Uncle Rico was so pleased that the coach put #64 in the game. Number 64 held the ball and then threw it fifty yards to a player standing at the goal post. He caught it and a touchdown was made. The crowd roared with delight.

"Yes," Uncle Rico yelled. "We're ahead!"

The game was 21 to 14, and it was the other team's ball. A few minutes later they made another touchdown tying the game. The time was winding down and Preston High needed another touchdown. Number 64 had the ball with thirty seconds to go in the game. He looked to see who was open and threw the ball, but someone on the other team caught it. He ran and ran until he reached the other side of the field. Then after the kick the score was 21 to 28. The other team had won and everyone on the bleachers was disappointed.

'No,' thought Uncle Rico. 'We were supposed to win. I was supposed to make us the champs.' People started to leave, but Uncle Rico stayed where he was. He heard the two girls talking again.

"I can't believe he did that. Did you see that Tammy? He threw the ball to the other team!"

"No he didn't. He tried to throw it to Joe, but a person from the other team jumped up and grabbed it. It's not his fault."

"Whatever Tammy, you believe what you want." Uncle Rico's spirits lifted after he heard Tammy defend him. He watched them go along with everyone else.

It was a few minutes before Uncle Rico was completely alone in the dark. He walked onto the field with the _Time Traveling Kit_ in hand. When he reached the center he put the luggage down, opened it, and got the things out. He set the little T.V. to 'May 3, 2005' and said, "Send me to Napoleon Dynamite's backyard". Then he got caught in a daze again staring at the screen.

-----

After a minute Uncle Rico's daze was lost and he was standing just a few feet from Tina. He went inside the house and found Kip and Napoleon watching a game show.

"Did it work Uncle Rico," asked Napoleon.

"Yeah, it did."

"Did you change anything?"

"No, nothing changed."

"What? Then why'd you go?"

"Why do you go to your FFA meetings Napoleon?"

"Because I feel like it. Gosh!"

"Yeah, so leave me the heck alone."

"Fine."

-----

The next day Uncle Rico and Kip went down to 'Big J's' to eat. Kip only got a shake as usual, but his uncle changed and got a hamburger with his onion rings and shake. Kip watched him eat.

"Why'd you get all that food," Kip asked him.

"I feel really hungry." They were quiet for awhile.

"So, did you really time travel to '82?"

"Yes."

"Well, what happened?"

"I went back to the game, you know, the football championship game. I convinced the coach to put me in, but we still lost the game."

"Oh, I'm sorry for that."

"Yeah, and last night I started thinking that, maybe it was destiny to lose the game, you know. It's like, maybe we weren't meant to be the state champs. It was all fate. There's no escaping destiny." Kip just looked down at his cup while Uncle Rico continued eating. "I was also thinking," he said suddenly, "about Tammy. She was at the game cheering me on even though I let her down. I'm pretty sure she's my soul mate. I shouldn't have broken up with her."

"Well, why don't you call and make up with her."

"Yeah, I will." Uncle Rico got up and went to a payphone. He fished in his pockets for some change and finally got fifty cents to call Tammy. When she answered the phone Uncle Rico spoke softly. "Tammy, I'm sorry for breaking up with you. I'm a changed man now. I'm not living in '82 anymore." He heard a soft sigh on the other end of the line.

"Ok tío Rico, I'll take you back. Later on tonight I'll go to Napoleon's house and we can go to the bowling alley." They both hung up and he returned to the table with Kip.

"Did she take you back Uncle Rico?"

"Heck yes!"

-----

Tammy went over to the house to meet Uncle Rico later that night. He had to go to the bathroom so Tammy sat on the couch waiting for him. Napoleon came out of his room to get a drink and saw Tammy there.

"Who're you," Napoleon asked.

"I'm Tammy."

"Oh, yeah. I thought Uncle Rico broke up with you."

"We were separated for awhile, but now we're back together again." When Uncle Rico came back she threw her arms around him and pecked his lips. They left hand in hand and got into Uncle Rico's Dodge Sanbana.

Napoleon sighed. "Lucky."

_**Fin**_


End file.
